


Too Important to Forget

by Stardustfairy03



Series: Tales of Mates [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Canonical Character Death, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Emissary Lydia Martin, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Soul Bond, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Jackson Whittemore, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: As his life in London settles Jackson starts to feel something that he's not sure how to explain. He's on a trip through Europe with his friends when he gets the biggest clue.





	Too Important to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes that I may have missed and possible tags too. See end notes for more information

Jackson was heading into the coffee shop on his way to the law firm where he and Danny interned. The little bell above the door had just chimed and his phone had just pinged with an incoming message from Danny when he felt it. It was a slight nudge that had started to become more frequent, those nudges had started at night gone before he noticed, then lasted longer during the full moons when he was out running with Derek, and again all throughout the day. This nudge he realized was stronger then the others he ignored it and got in line. He ordered his coffee and as he waited he felt that he needed to pick up his phone and call. To whom, Jackson had no idea, like in his dreams, he’ll sometimes hear a voice that sounded distressed, but he would wake up before he could figure out who was asking for help. His phone pinged again and it was Derek this time, sending in his drink order. Jackson rolled his eyes and went back in line to order the former alpha’s coffee. He picked up the orders and left for the office. He’s an intern at a law firm for the supernatural, a Vampire and his witch partner of the time founded it around the time the Magna Karta was put into law. Danny’s the head intern of the research department. Derek was waiting for Jackson at the entrance of the office building in central London.  
“You know you could’ve just gone with me to the coffee shop dufus.” Quipped Jackson  
“What and miss out on walking my mate to work, besides isn’t grunt work your job.” Said Derek. Jackson smirked and gave Derek his frilly drink order and stepped inside the office. Olivia, the witch that currently runs the law firm warded the office so only employees or clients could step over the line. She did that after she walked in on their harpy front desk receptionist, Ade, sweet girl, having a threesome with both a human male (read sacrificial victim) and her succubus girlfriend Margie in the copy room. Jackson was out to lunch when that happened. He was pissed about missing the action and had to hear about it from Philippa, the office gossip in charge of ordering supplies. Danny sent him the CCTV of it, later that night, was the first time they had heard Derek laugh so freely and hard enough to piss himself. Jackson stepped out of the elevator and into the dungeon, its not called that but Jackson loves the annoyed look on Danny’ and Derek’s faces when he refers to Danny’s office.  
“Hey saw your bum of a mate outside, creeping, you should make sure he gets home before Olivia turns him into a toad.”  
“Haha Jackson, what crawled up your ass this morning.” Asked Danny as he took his coffee. He studied Jackson, after growing up together he knew when something was up, as much as he would’ve liked to pull the information out of his friend, he couldn’t not with the research cases that were neatly stacked on the corner of his desk. He needed to be done with them or at least have started on them before the friends went on holiday. They parted and Jackson went on with his day, he knew that once he got home, Danny was going to grill him and honestly he didn’t know how to really explain it. It was something that Jackson hadn’t even explained to the therapist that Olivia arranged for him to visit. Jackson sat down at his desk and sighed, he was already exhausted and he didn’t even know why.

Jackson was in line for coffee when he felt it, only sharper and more urgent then before. He turned and ran through the train station. A hand shot out and threw him against the wall as Jackson heard a snarl.  
“Cora, always a pleasure.” Said Jackson as said werewolf let him go.  
“What’s up man?” asked a concerned Danny, Derek and Cora were on high alert. He could smell their anxiety. Jackson nodded as he shook whatever he was feeling out of it. Or at least tried too.  
“Nothing, just…sorry, relax no hunters, although I think I scared a couple of pixies by the coffee shop.”  
“What the fuck Jackson,” asked Cora, “No one runs like that through a train station unless they’re an idiot.”  
“I’m fine, I swear lets get this vacation going, and besides for all you know I was trying to relived the memory of the time your brother lived in an abandoned train station.” Jackson said. Which was earned him a glare from Derek, Danny and Cora eye him as they continue on and ready to broad their train that will take them to Paris where they will meet up with Isaac. Other then Jackson’s sudden outburst of energy their trip was going smoothly. They did all the annoying touristy things only with less cameras and fanny packs. Something that Derek loved to threaten Jackson with purchasing and wearing out in public and maybe taking pictures and posting it on Instagram whenever Jackson got too full of himself. They were walking through the streets of Warsaw when Jackson heard and felt the strongest nudge. The name that he had only heard once, as a kid, when a mother called out for her son that had wandered away from the sandbox and climbed up the slide. He can still remember her melodic laughter as she tried to coax her son back down the slide. He stopped, thinking he was hearing things, the voice was melodic, a little faded but real, it sounded like it came from the alley. He heard the name again as he felt the nudge turn into an all out pull and took off running as fast as he could. He only focused on the name that was said, and not on his as the others called out to him as they ran behind him. He half shifted once he got into alley and ran at full speed, Derek, Cora, and Isaac following suit vigilant for any danger.  
Jackson ran and shouted a name that he’d never thought to say again after he left Beacon Hills, “Stiles!!!” he ran “Stiles!!...STILINSKI!!!” He stopped when the alley came to a dead end. He was frantic he clawed at the old brick wall and howled then proceeded to pass out.  
“ShitShitShit, Jackson!” Derek propped up his first beta and tried to wake him. Danny finally caught up to them, slightly relieved that no one was bleeding, well ok maybe Jackson was bleeding from his nose. “No one hit him.” Was Derek’s first works to his mate. 

Jackson finally came too in their hotel room, the room itself was dark, and he felt drained. He looked about and heard the heart beats in the other room. He heard their whispered voices, and then he heard Olivia’s voice, they were on speaker Jackson guessed as Olivia clipped accent was heard. He was too tired to focus on what being said, and he just wanted to not be alone any more. He whined because he knew that physically he wasn’t, Danny and Derek were his roommates, Cora would occasionally crash on their couch when she came from South America. And Isaac was just across the English Chanel he frequently visited the trio. They made up a pack of misfits without an Alpha, but it worked for them. Dereks had pointed out that they were technically part of the McCall pack; but Jackson rarely dwelled on the past. But he had felt that someone was missing, and that someone was Stiles Stilinski. Jackson had known that Stiles was his other half for a while, but he never wanted to act on it, he never felt that he was good enough for him, despite Jackson always saying that he’s everyone’s type. Stiles seemed to be the little ray of sunshine that Jackson was missing. 

Oo00oO

He left Beacon Hills with a promise to himself to never look back. But Danny followed him, Derek came into their lives after, in a daze and nearly feral, the former alpha would never admit to being feral though. They never asked him about Beacon Hills and he never said anything other then, Isaac was in France and Cora went to South America.  
Instead of doing the right thing and confessing his feelings to the boy that ran with wolves, his boy, Jackson just left that loose end waiting to be tied. On his last night in Beacon Hills Jackson had run out to the Stilinski residence and stood outside watching Stiles’ window as a soft glow of the computer screen reflected off a wall. He stood under Stiles’ window as his mate had private session, Jackson listened in to all of Stiles’ sighs and gasps and his name being whispered as Stiles came. Jackson ran, tears streamed down his face as he ran through the preserve one last time, Stiles’ whispered voice reverently saying Jackson’s name following his every footfall. It was close to dawn when he snuck back in his room and cried, he was tired, and only fitfully slept on the plane. When his mother had asked if everything as ok, he would just blame it on missing his girlfriend Lydia, who by then had known, she had to have known his feelings for Stiles. As he settled into his new life in London he was somewhat able to move on. He was still popular at his new school and still played Lacrosse. But Jackson would sometimes look at the bench and half expect Stiles sitting there. It had only earned him a few laps from the coach for not focusing.  
He still got the girl, or as time progressed, the guy, but none of the hook ups ever felt right. They were never the person he longed for the most. But he refused to say the name. Refuse to even think of the pale skin dotted with moles, or the whiskey colored eyes that he missed so much. 

Oo00oO

“Good you up, now what the FUCK was all that about? Half shifting in public, we had to call Olivia keep watch to make sure that no one reported us. What gives?” Asked Danny “And what the fuck is a styles?”  
“Stiles, Danny you remember Stiles, right? S-T-I-L-E-S” Jackson spelled it out when he saw the blank looks on everyone’s faces. “Stiles Stilinski, the Sherriff’s son, Scott McCall’s best friend, they were inseparable. Come on man, Stiles the dork that asked you if he’s attractive to gay guys. Derek, Cora,…Isaac, you guys remember you left after we did.”  
“Jackson, the Sherriff never had a child before his wife died. As for Scott, he never had a best friend.” Said Derek  
“You’re fucking joking right, Stiles, the nosey little shit that accused you of Laura’s murder and had his father arrest you. Stiles, the fucking researcher of the pack…Stilinski, the human boy who ran with wolves, the same little shit that held you up in the pool for 2 hours…the only reason you’re alive!” Jackson was starting to panic, he knows that Stiles is real, he remembered him, his voice, his eyes. “Please someone come on, For fucks sake he had the biggest fucking crush on my ex girlfriend Lydia! Oh god no…NONONO!” he got up and reached his phone, and dialed the number that never had the balls to call or text. It rang twice when the automated voice saying that user is out of service came on. “NNNNOOOO!!!” He covered his mouth with his hands and screamed. ‘Stiles is gone,’ was the only thought that ran through his head; his wolf was howling mournfully. He blacked out again.  
After that Jackson only remembers telling his pack about the nudges that he would feel, and fessed up about the train station and the alley. Jackson doesn’t remember the rest of the trip. Doesn’t remember the worried looks he got from Danny and Derek. Doesn’t remember how Cora treaded lightly around him, or would put a reassuring hand on his shoulder or cheek. Or noticed when Isaac would sit next to him and scent mark him. He was in fog. He never even heard Olivia when she mentioned that she was having someone look into some odd activity in California. Nor did he care what else was going around him. Danny had planned a trip back to Beacon Hills for Christmas but Jackson refused, he told his friends there no point in going back if his mate was dead. Too lost in the fog to notice a familiar nudge had started back up again. 

Oo00oO

1 Year later.

Stiles had finally graduated, he felt antsy still and overwhelmed. After the fiasco with the wild hunt, Stiles still felt out of place, like Beacon Hills was not where he needed to be. There would be times when Scott would sometimes forget he existed or even his Dad, which hurt the most. With everyone gone for college, Stiles looked at the money that he had saved up and insurance money that his dad put into a savings when his mother died. He decided that he was well over due for a break and decided to take a year off before going to college. He went the total cliché route by deciding on backpacking through Europe, but it was the most appealing option.  
“Europe?” Both Scott and his dad said at the same time.  
“Yeah, I mean come on, after everything, I think I deserve a little break before diving right back into school. I’ll check in every once in a while, but for the most part I need to do this.” Stiles had reasoned. It took a fair amount of convincing both his dad and his brother, but after a round of grilled steaks, medium well for his dad, and rare for Scott; Stiles will always love that dog joke till the day he dies. Stiles had to relent and let his dad have a slice of pie; once they were on board with Stiles going to Europe.  
“Good because I already bought the ticket so even if you’d said no, I still could hop on the bus and make to San Francisco in time for my flight.” He said triumphantly all that was missing was a fist bump in the air and a little dance. The next morning found the trio at the airport hugging Stiles good-bye and wishing him safe travels. A few manly tears escaped the Sherriff as he let his son make his way through security, he turned to Scott when Stiles had made it through and they headed back home. For the first time in a every long time, Stiles felt lighter with every step he took. It felt right to be walking towards his terminal, to wait in the seating area, by a Peete’s Coffee and Tea looking out over the tarmac. He finished his coffee and boarded the plane, he slept the whole way to New York, and for the entire flight to Heathrow Airport. He called his dad and Scott to let them know that he was safe. But once the calls ended, Stiles just drifted, he didn’t get a cab or the train. But he wandered, he closed his eyes and let his spark guild him. 

Jackson walked into the coffee shop, where Derek, and Isaac were waiting for him to get done with classes. He made his way to the corner booth where his friends, his packmates, were seated. He remembered Isaac saying that they’re planning surprise/ proposal for Danny. Jackson reached the booth and slid in next to Isaac.  
“Took you long enough,” greeted Derek  
“Fuck you for planning this when I have class, genius.”  
“Children, come on play nice, we are here for Derek and Danny.”  
“What? Danny is like a brother to me, I’m allowed to give dufus here the shovel talk.”  
“Glade you’re back asshole,” stated Derek, “anyway, so Cora sent me this.” He pushed the ultrasound over to the waiting Betas. Jackson teared up, as he looked at the grainy picture. In the year, since the Warsaw incident as the other wolves refer to it. Cora had decided to move to London, as well as Isaac, which meant that they needed to move to a bigger flat. Surprisingly enough, the move had helped Jackson get centered, being so close to his pack. He’s been going to more therapy as well as going to a grief specialist that deal with the supernatural. Jackson’s convinced that he just enslaved himself to Olivia, who has helped tremendously with guiding him to right people. Since Jackson’s situation deals with the supernatural, he’s needed someone to listen to him, and make feel like he’s losing it. He’s been better about thinking about Stiles or not thinking about him, and keeping control. Like when lost control the week after coming back home and accidentally paralyzing Derek, until they remembered the cure and Danny chewed him out for hurting his boyfriend. Although in all fairness, it did lead to Derek remembering Stiles. Soon after that everyone else did too, but only in the past tense, everyone’s still under the impression that Stiles died after nogistune. “So the party.” Said Derek, except it wasn’t a party per se, more like a small get together at the restaurant where Derek will propose, and Jackson will act like an asshole, because that his specialty, he excelled at that, it was the older Jackson did, want Jackson will always be. “I was thinking that we could say that it’s a house warming party to throw him off.” They all agreed that would be the best course of action.

It was getting wetter, the rain was coming down sheets rather then the light drizzle of the morning. Ironically, after about a week of wondering, and no shower, it would technically be considered his first in as many days. He could’ve sworn he saw a few eye flares here and there, so if needed be, he could ask to be taken to the local pack’s alpha and politely ask to use the shower facilities. If need be, which Stiles wasn’t too keen on at the moment. He saw a coffee shop and ducked into the warm, dry air filled the heavenly scent of coffee. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Because he didn’t bother to look around first, he didn’t notice the 4 shocked faces that openly stared at him. Nor did he notice as Jackson unsteadily stood up from the table, but when Stiles finally did open his eyes, he face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hey…Jackson…Jax?” he asked as Jackson’s flickered between the icy blues of the wolf and those of the Kanima before flickering back to the baby blues that Stiles fell in love with, and then rolling to the back of his head as Jackson Whittemore of all people fainted at the sight of one Stiles Stilinski. “Fuck do I smell that bad?”  
“I’ve known horse shit that smelled better.” Said the barista behind her hand as she cover her nose.  
“Stiles shut up.” Said Derek as he barely reached Jackson before he hit head on the floor. 

“STILES SHOWER NOW!!!” Demanded Cora they entered the apartment, Jackson still unconscious in Derek’s arms. They laid him on his bed, where Stiles dumped his backback on the floor and striped. He grabbed one of Jackson expensive looking towels and was shoved into Jackson’s bathroom by Cora.  
“Nice to see you too Cora, cheerful as ever.” He said through the door knowing that she heard him.  
“Holy Shit he’s alive!” Said Cora once Stiles had the shower going. “Did you know this?”  
“So did no one bother to call anyone in the McCall pack to see if their emissary was alive?” asked Isaac. Which for his efforts received the famous Hale glare from both siblings and raised eyebrows from Danny. “Okay I take that as a no.”  
“He’s the McCall pack emissary?” asked Cora  
“Yeah, I think I remember him being a spark or whatever Deaton said”  
“What’s a spark?” asked Danny  
“It means he can do magic without needing to recite incantations or rely on potions. He’s a strong one, with a bit more training he can be the strongest to ever walk this earth. My wards warned me the second he landed in Heathrow a week ago.” Explained Olivia “I threw him off course, he let me of course, I just needed to make sure that he wasn’t here with ill intent. There was something in his past that has scarred him, it may be the reason why Jackson nearly went mad a year ago, you need to ask Stiles when Jackson allows you in.” And just like that she was gone.  
Jackson woke in his bedroom, on his bed with the sound of the shower being shut off. He was confused he doesn’t remember getting to bed, or bringing anyone home. He was further confused when a familiar scent, a scent that he’s tried to hard to move on from filtered through the door. He got up, and slowly opened the door to his bathroom. Suddenly he was back in the shower room of the boys locker room, looking at a too thin frame, wiry muscles covered by pale skin dotted by moles. “Stiles?”  
“Jax, hey, buddy,” Stiles said as he turned to face the wolf with an ease to his whole demeanor, an easy smile that Jackson missed too much. It felt like time had stood still for them, Jackson closed his eyes and inhaled, ‘Not an illusion, or a dream’ and because he still didn’t trust himself.  
“Are you real?” Jackson asked through clenched teeth holding a breath waiting for the other shoe to drop. Stiles just tilted his head unaware of the turmoil that Jackson had had over the last year.  
“Yes Jackson, I’m real, are you…are you okay, Jackson your scaring me. Tell me what’s going on you need to start talking soon.” Stiles took a step back only to bump into the shower wall, He was getting scared, Jackson was just standing there, no speaking, his eyes closed, and tense.  
“Why do you smell like…like…”  
“Ozone? After you left Beacon Hills I found out I’m a spark, or I have a spark or something.” Began Stiles, he was still cautious, but at least not scared anymore. “Jax, you sure you’re okay I can leave if you don’t…” Stiles was interrupted by Jackson smashing his mouth against his. They separated and Jackson buried his face in Stiles’ neck and cried, Stiles clumsily guided them to sit on the tub where Jackson wrapped his arms around his mate.  
“You’re not going anywhere!” he said between sniffles.  
“Ok, but your think we could get someplace warm like a bed or is this you telling me that I’m only allowed to be in the tub.” Asked Stiles as the warmth from the shower left, replaced by cold air making Stiles all too aware about the fact that he was still naked, with a werewolf on top of him, still. Jackson huffed out a laugh and moved off of Stiles and proceeded to pick him up bridal style. “I can walk you know…” he stopped protesting when Jackson growled as he carried Stiles into the bedroom and gently laid him on top of the duvet. Stiles was shocked by this gentleness, Jackson cuddled right next to him and proceeded to tell him about the past year. Stiles lay there, he ran soothing circles up and down Jackson’s back as he recounted the nogitsune, the guilt over Allison’s death, Donavon, Theo, the fight with Scott, and the Wild Hunt. Jackson whimpered when he remembered the feeling of loss, and told Stiles about what happened in Warsaw. They cried into each other and held on, Jackson was the first to admit his feelings.  
“Stiles, please forgive me for leaving you, I never should’ve left, at least not without telling you that I love you. I really do. Last year when I thought,…and then when no one could remember you. Not even Derek even though you held his ass up for 2 hours in a pool,” Jackson shouted that last part over his shoulder, he knew that they were listening in. “but he did remember you after I lost control and paralyzed him, he remembered you then. Stiles…I thought you were dead, I thought I lost my mate.” He said as he rested his forehead against his mates as he placed a hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and brought him into a slow kiss. It evolved into a deep passionate kiss, they only broke apart to breath and to get Jackson as naked as Stiles. As the last article of clothing was flung off to the side, Stiles climbed on top of Jackson and bent down to kiss his mate. Moans were escaping both their mouths as Stiles’ hard dick touched Jackson’s equally hard member. Stiles kissed along the wolf’s jaw and down his neck sucking hickeys that faded as soon as Stiles marked him. That did stop him from continuing as he kissed his way down to Jackson’s chiseled chest and paid extra attention to the wolf’s nipples.  
“Have no idea how much I wanted to do this to you.” Whispered Stiles as he continued down licking and kissing his lover’s rock hard abs. Jackson moaned and writhed loving the attention he was receiving from his mate. He moaned louder as he felt Stiles’ breath over his weeping dick. “Such a lovely dick just like the rest of you” praised Stiles and Jackson moaned louder. Stiles licked up the shaft and the head before taking Jackson into his mouth. Jackson knew that he was a goner as Stiles took more of Jackson into his mouth and down his throat. He would pull up a little when he gagged, but he slowly worked on getting Jackson father down, determined to take in whole. Jackson rested a hand on the back of his mates head and began to thrust up into the warm wet heat. Eventually Jackson just held Stiles still as fucked into Stiles’ throat and stilled as he came with a shout that turned into a howl. Stiles tried to swallow as much as he could, but it was just so much as some of it stilled out of his mouth and down Jackson’s softening cock pulling as the base matting up the pubic hair. Jackson took hold of Stiles and brought him into a filthy kiss and they swapped the mixture of cum and spit between them. Jackson loved how Stiles’ scent mixed in perfectly with his. They lovers stayed that way for a while as Jackson reached between their stomachs and started to jack off Stiles. The wolves in the other room quickly realized what the couple was doing and promptly grabbed Danny and left to give Jackson and Stiles privacy.

Oo00oO

“Are you sure?” Asked Stiles knelt between Jacksons open legs as he fingered Jackson open with his four fingers. The wolf could nodded and moan louder as he ground down Stiles’ lubed up fingers. With another nod, Stiles gently pulled his fingers out of Jackson as slicked himself up with the excess and lined himself up with Jackson’s entrance. “Jax, baby, you have to tell if this what you want.”  
“YESSSS, please, please Sti need you.” He said as he looked up at Stiles as he nodded he wrapped Jackson legs around his waist and proceeded to push into his lover. “Oh shit, yes Sti please give me you cock make me yours.” Jackson said. When Stiles was fully into Jackson he waited while the wolf adjusted to him and then began to slowly withdraw until it was just his head and slammed back in and didn’t stop as he set the fast pace. Jackson screamed out in pleasure as he begged for more. As Jackson squeezed his ass making Stiles cry out and thrust harder and faster. Soon Stiles began to feel his climax loom over him, so he grabbed hold of Jackson’s cock and jacked him in time with the thrusts. Jackson howled as he came hard, cum landing on both his and Stile’s chest Stiles stilled and came in inside his werewolf, his mate. He collapsed onto of Jackson kissing and praising his lover as they settled onto their sides facing each other and falling asleep holding each other. 

 

Oo00oO

They were at the pub when Isaac’s phone rang, Chris Argent’s name illuminated the glass screen, frowning Isaac answered the phone only to greeted by a slightly panicked Sherriff. Isaac could make out Scott’s voice apologizing to Chris on behalf of the Sherriff “Isaac we got a problem, Stiles is missing he went to Europe alone, said he needed a braek he called when he got to Heathrow. We haven’t heard from him since, I know Derek, Cora, and Jackson are there and help sniff him out. Please…” pleaded the Sherrifff.  
“Stiles, isn’t missing” Isaac began as he blushed and looked at both Derek and Cora who glad it was Isaac and not them that had to tell the Sherriff what or whom his son was currently doing. “Umm in fact he ran into us at a coffee shop.”  
“I’m listening,”  
“Well, he and Jackson are not currently sitting with us at the pub.”  
“They’re not? Are they still drinking coffee?”  
“Um no, not quite…”  
“Then where is my son?” as Derek and Cora snickered Isaac shot them a glare. Danny rolled his eyes and took mercy on Isaac as he grabbed the phone.  
“Hello sir this is Danny Mahealani, yes well what poor innocent Isaac is trying to tell you is that currently Stiles and Jackson are wrapped up in each other arms on Jackson’s bed naked.” The three wolves snickered harder as they heard Scott’s undignified squawk at the new information. Which was followed by the Sherriff asking Scott of he knew about Stiles’ feelings towards his former bully. The wolves finally burst out laughing when Scott came on the phone asking for clarification, with the excuse that he didn’t hear them correctly. “Yes Scott according to Derek, Cora, and Isaac, Jackson and Stiles were starting to get romantic with each other so we left to give them privacy. Stiles’ phone is most likely in need of charging. I’ll make sure that as soon as their done doing each other I’ll have Stile charge his phone and call you guys.” He calmly explained. He looked over at his mate’s smiling face, took in how his eyes crinkled with laughter and his bunny teeth poked out making the former alpha look adorable. He smiled back and hung up with the True Alpha and the Sherriff with promises to make Stiles call as soon as he was available.  
“That’s going to take a while, you think there a store open where we can get eye plugs?” asked Isaac.  
“If not then this could be a good exercise in tuning things out.” Replied Cora

Jackson spooned Stiles in his arms when he woke up his wolf settled in what felt like a lifetime. He carefully untangled himself from Stiles as he got up to use the bathroom, he heard the front door open as the others filtered through. He grabbed a pair of sweats and padded to the living room. Danny noticed him first.  
“Hey your up, Stiles ok.”  
“He’s perfect, sleeping in fact. So um, I heard Olivia here,”  
“Yeah, but first, when Stiles wakes up he needs to call his dad and Scott.” Isaac hurriedly interjected, he nodded at Jackson turned and went to his room. Cora, sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix, Derek sat on his and Danny love seat. It was a regular cushioned chair, but Derek loved having Danny on his lap. Jackson smiled as he began to wonder that Stiles and him will most likely start doing that too.  
“Olivia popped up after Isaac happen to remember that Stiles was a spark, she told us what Stiles could do…”Danny sighed as he thought about what he was going to say. HE look to Derek, his werewolf, the man that lost just about everything yet somehow still hung on to hope. Derek telling him what emissaries are and what they do. He thought of Scott and it made perfect sense that Stiles would be his emissary, if not his second. Derek and Cora were born wolves so they knew the protocols more then Jackson or Isaac. With one nod from Derek encouraging him on, Danny turned to his best friend and knew that this next news will either be welcomed or disastrous for his best friend. “It means that at one point he’ll have go back Jax, back to Beacon Hills, back the McCall pack.” He watched as Jackson sucked in a breath, a sign that Jackson was trying to on to his emotions.  
“Fine, that’s fine, I’ll go wherever he goes.” Responded Jackson as the door to his bedroom creaked open, the noise startling the wolves. Stile stood in the door with with a sad look on his face. “Stiles,” Jackson said as he brought his mate into his arms. “I’ll go wherever you go, even if it s back to California, ok I’ll make do I’ll make it work. We…” Stiles kissed him to shut him up.  
“I’ll need to talk to Scott. But for now, we have a year together ok, lets enjoy what we have” He whispered when the broke apart. Jackson nodded as he placed his forehead against Stiles’ and holding him in his arms.

 

Oo00oO

For Danny a year was too short of a time. He heart went out to Jackson, they will have to be parting soon, but he knew that was best for Jackson. He rather not live through the past year again if he could help. It definitely put things in perspective fro him, and cemented what he already knew. Jackson going crazy at the thought of losing Stiles gave him a preview of what would happen to Derek if something were to him. Sure they were a pack, a pack of Omegas that somehow manage to stay sane. Danny cuddled up to Derek on their bed, the duvet tossed aside since his werewolf boyfriend radiated heat like it was his job.  
Danny remembered the night that he and Jackson found Derek. More like Derek found them in the alley on their way home from the pub. They lived in a smaller flat at the time. Jackson had insisted on trying to live on his own. Danny knew better and invited himself along, good thing because Jackson was entirely clueless on how to be a normal functioning adult. They were passing an alley when Jackson stopped and turned to look down the dark alley. He had just asked Jackson what was going on when Derek stepped out of the shadows eyes blazing blue and half shifted. Danny should’ve been scared, should’ve have ran away screaming, should’ve grabbed Jackson and left. Jackson’s parents had agreed to let Jackson move out on the condition that Danny keep their son out of trouble.  
That night instead of running and screaming he stayed. Despite the shift, he recognized Derek, remembered the ripped body and beautiful face. As Derek had stepped closer to them, and growled more, even as Jackson tried to get him to speak. Derek was nonverbal but very tactile; he clung on to Danny as he buried his face in Danny’s neck grumbling more. Danny and Jackson agreed to take home with them; it was awkward trip back since Derek had his face buried in Danny’s neck. When they finally got home Danny sat Derek on the couch, he had gotten up to get something from the kitchen Derek whined, and latched on to Danny back. All that holding was when he noticed Derek very erection penis poking him through the jeans. They didn’t make love that night, or any night until Derek returned to verbal communication, and even then it took them a couple of dates for them to start kissing. 

Danny curled up to Derek and kissed the Triskelion tattoo, Danny turned his boyfriend over to kiss him properly. “I love you” Danny said between kissed as he worked his way up Derek’s neck and jaw and finally his lips.  
“Love you too,” Derek said as he noticed the urgency in his mate. He didn’t question it and kissed back his hands roaming his boyfriend’s body, a body that he loved. Danny’s hand slipped behind the waistband of Derek’s boxers and grabbed hold of the werewolf’s dick and rubbed it. Derek did the same thing but pulled down his boyfriend’s boxers just below his ball sack. As he wrapped his hand around both of their erections he began to jack them both off. Both of them never breaking the kiss as the swallowed each other moans until they came, Derek wiped off a mixture of them and slowly feed it to his mate. One all the cum wiped away, Derek passionately kissed him, ‘’So happy I have you now.” Derek whispered as he settled in sleep.  
“Me too Der, love you” Whispered Danny as he put his around Derek. He didn’t want to even think what would happen to Derek if he should ever stop being there. The night they found him came to mind as much as Danny tried to push it away. He knew that there would be no way for Derek not to become feral. There could only be so much that Jackson, Cora, and Isaac could do short of flying Scott over and make him submit. But that thought never sat well with him. The wrongness of it, the humiliation of a former Alpha submitting to the very person that refused to do the same thing all those years ago. He squeezed his eye shut and held on tighter to Derek as he happily grumbled and snuggled closer to Danny.  
In the morning, Danny’s limbs were tightly wrapped around Derek, he kissed the crown of Danny’s head, the last time Danny was like this was when Jackson thought that Stiles had died. It was a fear that Derek carried, the what if’s, what would happen to him if Danny were suddenly gone. He knew that short of submitting to another alpha, asking, begging to join another pack he would go feral. He had before he found Danny. He knew that Danny would be Okay for the most part, sad but not feral. If worse comes to worse Derek could always go back to Beacon Hills, Scott had made it known that he’ll be welcomed back, or go with Cora. Derek ran soothing circles up and down Danny’s back while he slept, the rest were slowly getting up. He could here Isaac brewing the coffee, Cora soundly asleep, Stiles and Jackson starting their next round of love making. He smiled, it all felt so domestic, so, peaceful. He thought about how nice it would’ve been to have Erica and Boyd around. He fantasized about how at peace he would’ve been as an Alpha, with a mate by his side and 3 happy betas and an emissary to boot. But it was just a little fantasy that will stay that way unless he happened to be stupid enough to challenge an Alpha and win. Highly unlikely, Derek’s learned his lesson, from his first disastrous time as an Alpha. He marvels at how well Scott has taken to being an alpha with a rag tag group of friends. His thought interrupted when Danny began to stir at the smell of coffee, he yawned and smiled up at Derek as he rested his head back on his boyfriend’s chest.  
“Sleep well?”  
“Very, thank you for that.” Danny said as Derek kissed his forehead  
“Any time, would the moon of my life like some coffee and French toast in bed?” asked Derek will never get tired at how sweetly his boyfriend blushes.  
“Yes my sun and stars” Responded Danny as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Derek smiled, got up and pulled on a pair of sweats. He smiled back at his boyfriend as Danny lay back down against the pillows and cocooned himself in the duvet. As the second pot of coffee brewed Derek went about making the French toast for Danny.  
Derek had just finished powdering the toast and garnished with a cut strawberry, Jackson stumbled into the kitchen dazed and still completely naked, he beelined for the coffee poured it into two of their largest cups, popped some toast in the toaster as he fixed his cup and what Derek assumed was a cup for Stiles. Before Derek realized what was going on, Jackson he snatched the plate of French toast and ran back to his room spilling hot coffee as he went. Derek stood in the kitchen not quite understanding what had just happened.  
“Hey make me some while you’re at it. Your surrogate will very much appreciate a stack of your French toast and some eggs, yeah your baby wants eggs. I think it’s going to take after Laura.” Said Cora as she sat by the window in the breakfast nook rubbing her still flat stomach. “By the way, nice job at stopping Jackson back there.”  
“Cora shut up, and hand me the eggs.” 

Oo00oO

Jackson laid down his head resting on Stiles stomach. He felt relaxed, he understood why Derek looked so happy. Jackson understood why Derek looked at Danny as if he hung the Moon. Jackson probably wouldn’t be surprised if his magical mate found a way to do that too. Stiles was locked in some kind of texting battle with someone from back home. He could feel his mate’s discomfort, as the tapping got more fervent, Stiles normal vanilla cinnamon scent began to take on a sour undercurrent to it. Concerned, Jackson place his hand over his mate’s heart. Stiles sighed and asked Jackson if he minded they go out someplace away from the other wolves. Jackson’s heart sank but agreed to go anyway.  
They were walking through the park hand in hand the stars were out and the air was crisp. “So you know that I was talking to the others back home,” Stiles began, as Jackson squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Relax, its good, I promise, I just needed to run something by you first. Jax, I promise, it’s a good thing, I’m just a little…”  
“Scared?”  
“Yeah, ok well…So Scott, took the news of us pretty well. He was happy for us actually, gave us his blessing, well wishes”  
“Stiles what is it.’’  
“Right, well he said that he’s more then happy to let me go and stay here as long as you and I want…But, Deaton said it had to be to an other pack. He said that he had a contact in the area that may be able to help the exchange ritual…and…”  
“AND…”  
“He said that this contact could help with reigniting Derek’s Alpha power. Bring back the Hale Pack Jax I…”  
“not sure if Derek wants it back.” Jackson finished and Stiles nodded.  
“He looks so happy Jax, so peaceful, I don’t want to ruin that, what if history just repeats itself, what if by me being here and rebuilding the Hale pack starts a war with the other established packs. I mean we’re technically invaded their turf that has probably belonged to those packs for centuries.” Jackson hugged his mate tight as he tried to remember if Olivia had any cases involving turf, but couldn’t think of anything recent.  
“Hey relax okay, I’ll go to work and ask Olivia, she’s great she’ll know more.”  
“Indeed I do.” Olivia said as she stepped away from the tree she had been leaning on. “You must be the young Spark that Deaton had told me about. Olivia Reynolds.” She held out a delicate looking hand that belied her strength. “Have to say, I’m impressed, you’ve seemed to have a good grasp on what’s at stake. I can look further into the territory lines, I did tell Deaton that he and the True Alpha are going to need to give us more time then a year. I don’t’ think there will be any blood shed like what happened in Beacon Hills, but I rather we give Cora a chance to recover too, Jackson can fill you in.” then she was gone.  
“She do that often?” Asked a confused Stiles, Jackson shrugged and then thought back to the hotel room in Warsaw.  
“Only when something major happens, I think.”  
“And I’m something major?” Stiles asked teasingly, perking up a little  
“You are to me,” Jackson smiled as he leaned in and kissed his mate.

As the months went by, Stiles reported to an emissary that Olivia trusted. Turned out that there were some boundary disputes among the packs. Which put Olivia in a bind, she had promised Deaton that she would help train Stiles, without disrupting the fragile peace. Luckily an old friend in Ireland had agreed to train Stiles, with the condition that he travel and stay with her. Jackson wasn’t happy about it, but the retired emissary did promise them that he can go and visit his mate whenever he liked.  
Jackson was cuddled in closer to Cora on the couch, pregnancy was making her softer and she appreciative of the closeness of pack. Derek was in the kitchen checking on the roast, the feeling of domesticity never left him once he noticed it. Danny came in from work, Olivia had him on a special project that he was told not to discuss. Whatever it was, Derek noticed how haunted it left his mate. He never asked questions, he knew better then that, so he just kissed Danny and hugged him as tightly and fiercely has his mate did. It was an especially bad day, Danny was quietly weeping as he clung on to Derek.  
The following morning Derek stood outside the office entranced asking for permission to enter. He wasn’t allowed in, but Olivia appeared and they silently walked to a bench in the park. It wasn’t an ordinary bench it was warded so anyone passing by would only hear and see a pleasant conversation about the weather.  
“I know why you’re here, and I cannot stress this enough how much of a toll it’s taking on Danny, but I trust him the most, I wouldn’t have done asked him to take on this project it I didn’t think he couldn’t handle it. I promise you by the end of it You can take away his memories of what he saw.” Olivia said as she looked at the former Alpha.  
“You’re wrong I can’t take his memories, I’m not an alpha. Not anymore…Listen all I want is my mate safe, he’s the first good thing I’ve had in a long time, since before the fire…I can’t loose him.” He said as tears welled up in his eyes.  
“Derek I know you’re scared you both are. But I will help you both, just remember there is an end. You will have him back I promise, you and your pack will come out of this in a better place then when you started.” She reached over and took his hand in hers, she left the grief and the all-consuming fear that the wolf had. “I need him to do this, it’s the worst part of the job, but the means will justify the end. I promise you that.” And with that she got up and left. She needed the walk to her office so she can recharge. 

 

Oo00oO

Jackson had his face buried in the pillows, failing at being quiet, Stiles had arrived 2 hours ago and they been fucking since he walked into Jackson bedroom. Jackson missed this, missed the way his mate made him see stars behind his eyes when every strong thrust hitting his prostate. “OHGODOHGODDDD!!!! Yesyesyesyesyes pleasepleasepleaseplease more…harder…” Jackson pleaded not caring how desperate it made him sound. Stiles fucked into Jackson harder he too desperate to hear his mate pant and beg. Up until that point he never realized how much he loved the filth that they said to each other in the throws of sex. He grunted and stilled as he spilled inside Jackson’s hot slippery hole. Stiles gently pulled his soften cock out and spread Jackson’s cheeks apart so he could his cum spill out of the werewolf loose hole. Stiles got off the bed and went looking for the plug that he casually tossed aside, when he found it back the bathroom door he climbed back on the bed and gathered some of his cum that was slowly escaping Jackson hole and used it for lube as he eased the butt plug back into his mate.  
“Come on baby, on your back I got a special treat for you.” Stiles instructed as he helped Jackson get in his back. Every movement a reminder of the plug in his ass, which made the werewolf release an involuntary whine. “You sound to pretty, so perfect so ready for your treat.” Stiles whispered as he straddled Jackson lap, he reached over and slicked his own asshole up when he was ready he used the excess to slick up Jackson’s neglected cock and slowly impaled himself until he was fully seated. He rested his hands on Jackson chest as his ass muscles adjusted to being full. It was the first time that Stiles had ever bottomed and it felt amazing. He locked eyes with Jackson as she slowly rocked his hips a filthy moan escaped both of them. It was all the encouragement that Stiles needed as he began to lift himself up and just as torturously back down he continued for a long time enjoying the way his mate would arch up in hopes that Stiles would start to go faster. But Stiles was enjoying himself too much to end it quickly. Jackson having had enough of the teasing, cupped his hand behind Stiles’ neck and brought him down into a kiss with his other hand he gripped Stiles’ hip. With the new angle Jackson planted his feet onto the mattress and fucked up into his mate at a brutal pace that had Stiles screaming with pleasure until with one final thrust they both came. Stiles collapsed beside Jackson, he could feel cum oozed out of him and loved the feeling. “Fuck we should do that more often, you’re great at topping from the bottom.” Praised Stiles as Jackson spooned up behind Stiles.  
“We should…looked so pretty fucking yourself on my dick. Like a perfect little princess riding a big strong stallion. You looked so delectable bouncing on my cock, like you were made to ride me. My pretty little whore.” Jackson whispered into Stiles’ ear, the Spark ground back into the wolf, he gasped when he realized that Jackson was still hard. Jackson lined up his head to his mate’s hole and plunged in, his cum making the perfect lube as he fucked Stiles hard. The brutal pace eliciting filthy noises from the spark, which drove the wolf to fuck harder. Two positions and two earth shattering orgasms later Jackson eased off his mate who was absolutely wrecked after being fucked into the mattress. Jackson got up and gathered a warm wet towel to clean themselves before he setting in behind his mate and slept.  
When they woke back up, Stiles had the feeling that he was needed in the living room. Jackson smelled the ozone, and after months together, knew that something magical was happening. He pulled on a pair of sweats and followed his mate. Jackson froze when he smelled another wolf in the apartment, an Alpha, he ran to the living room just in time to see the Alpha wrap a hand around Stiles’ neck, he howled and launched himself as Stiles’ emissary trainer step out from behind the wolf. With a flick of her finger they were gone, Jackson crashed into the couch and howled louder then he had ever howl. 

Derek and Danny were walking back to the apartment hand in hand when they heard Jackson and immediately ran. Isaac and Cora were already at the door of the apartment. What greeted them wasn’t just Jackson or a wolf, but Jackson’s figure fighting between wolf and kanima. Scales replacing skin, then fur, claws that the others weren’t sure would have venom. Just then Olivia popped in and froze the scene, everyone but her were frozen in place. She knelt in front of Jackson and placed a hand on his cheek as she whispered a tranquilizing spell. The spell held on barely, the others unfroze and she still had a hand on Jackson’s cheek, as only his eyes were fighting for dominance one ice blue and the other snake like.  
“I’m sorry, I thought I could trust her…” She broke down and cried. Jackson whined and wrapped a hand around her wrist. “She turned to her old Alpha, I thought…I thought. Shit, about 150 years ago, sparks were not only trained to be emissaries, but were groomed as children to be…to be…the Alpha’s mate. The law firm was involved in the case brought that practice to an end.”  
“But another alpha is wanting to reestablish that practice.” Finished Danny. He turned into Derek’s embrace. “We need to call Scott and the Sherriff.”  
“Why?” asked Olivia  
“Stiles was the McCall pack emissary before he came here, if another Alpha has him, maybe a True Alpha has a better authority over this deranged asshole. And his father needs to know, yes Olivia, Stiles’ father is well aware of the supernatural ever since he got kidnapped by The Darach.” Olivia looked at Derek with a shocked expression, “Jackson wasn’t there for that one.”  
“What is wrong with that town.” 

John had been prepared for a late night call as soon as his son told him about his involvement in the supernatural. He had worried that it was going to follow him through Europe, so he was relieved when he heard that Stiles had run into the Hale pack. He has been told that Derek is no longer the Alpha, but it sounded to him that Derek was still looked up too by his former betas. Scott, who Jon considered to be his other son, sat next to him on the plane, Lydia sat by the window. They were all lost in thought. Jon had noted that the phone conversation that Hales had with Scott was considerably longer then the one he had with Isaac.  
When they landed Isaac greeted them, they got into the cab and headed for the apartment. Once there they sat around Jackson on the couch, the Jackson of a year ago had returned, Isaac had warned them in the cab, barely acknowledging the new arrivals. Olivia appeared and informed them of the situation, the history of the practice of spark grooming.  
“Up until 150 years ago, children that were pack adjacent were sought out and groomed to be emissaries, and prepped for mating. It was most prevalent in the poorer communities, some of the morally ambiguous alphas would send out their emissaries to seek out the children, but in the cases where the spark manifested later in life, like Stiles’ case, they were also taken. My firm was involved in bringing that practice to an end. After a parent, a human, was hysterical about seeing someone take her child. Simon, he’s the vampire founder, was the lead in that case, he’s retired now, but he has been helping me build a case.”  
“The victim, in that case, a boy about 16 didn’t make it, his remains were mutilated, the only reason it didn’t draw more attention was because he came from the slums. It was the closest that the supernatural world came to being outed.” Supplied Danny images of what was left of teen haunted him at night. It had paled in comparison to the accounts of others some as young as 4. It was the reason he would wake up screaming, why he held on to Derek. “if the spark had died during the mating process they would just move on to the next child. They were a lot of victims, the oldest being the 16 year old I mentioned earlier most…most were far younger…” Derek squeezed Danny in closer to him, understanding why his mate had so many night terrors.  
“Where is my son!?”  
“We’re not sure,” Olivia looked to Jackson, but he was too far gone to notice. “She has heavily warded…”  
“The mate bond.” Lydia said, “Have you guys tried finding him through their mate bond. They are mated and if they’ve been mated then there should in theory be a connection. And judging be the looks of it, Jackson is still enough of a Kanima, that might just recognize Stiles as its master.”  
“Kanima? But he’s a wolf…Derek what happened when you turned Jackson?” Jackson’s eyes were starting to make sense to Olivia. She looked at her young intern, she gasped when she saw it. And then through her witch sense, saw the bond, unbroken and solid. “Yes that may just work.”  
“Jackson, Jackson, come on Jax, Stiles needs you…Jax” Derek knelt down in front of Jackson. He hated to say the next line but didn’t know what else to say. “Your master needs you to lead us to him.”  
“He’s…pain…oh god…I failed him.” He broke down crying as he leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder.  
“No, Jax, there’s still time, breath Jax, and focus on the bond. Lead us there.”

 

Oo00oO

Stiles tried to get away from the fingers invading his body, but he was restrained. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond as he felt his chest buzz. He could feel the helplessness and Stiles knew it was Jackson, his mate needed him, Stiles needed his mate. Stiles heard the incantations, and got furious, they were trying to force a mate bond. He refocused on his bond to Jackson, ever thankful for his Kanima side always needing to seek out a master, then he felt other more familiar bonds, like his dad, Scott, Lydia, the Hales and Isaac. Through those bonds he gathered up all the fury he could the buzzing intensified until he was vibrating. “You cannot mate to a Spark that already mated, ass wipe.” As the wolfsbane infused chains broke proving how useless they were against him, the fingers gone from his body as more power flowed into him through the bonds. He could hear Deaton telling him that he just had to believe. And believe he did. With a scream that would rival any Alpha werewolf’s howl, the house they were in shook, he could hear others trying to get away. And then he felt one of his pack bonds blazed to life, turning from a bright gold with ice blue undertones to bright crimson glow.  
When he opened his eyes, bright light beamed through where his eyes should’ve been he stalked closer to his mentor. She was cowering in behind a table with a flick of his wrist a beam of light shot through her. She screamed as all the pain from all the past victims coursed through her veins. She screamed until her voice gave out and nothing was left of the witch just a shell filled with madness.  
Another wail was heard, a slow menacing smirk spread across Stiles’ face. This scream wasn’t from a witch, Stiles smiled more as the wall crumbled down at the Banshee’s scream, his pack burst through Scott leading the charge, with a large black wolf with glowing red eyes be his side. The other pack tried to attack, tried, but Stiles made sure to even out the score. The Alpha’s second went after Scott, thankfully by then his best friend had gotten better at fighting, at least at defense. That left the asshole alpha for Derek who was by far the better fighter. They had formed a semi circle around Stiles, Jackson taking down the most betas since his claws still paralyzed any idiot that got too close. When the dust had settled and the snarls and the whimpers died, only then did Stiles float back down the light coming from within Stiles fading, Jackson gathering him up in his arms as the light faded and unconsciousness took over.  
When he came too he realized that he was in the middle a of pile, Jackson was curled around him, Scott on his other side, Derek and Danny to Stiles’ left, Isaac laying across everyone, and Lydia used his legs as a pillow. ‘Puppy pile’ thought Stiles, as Jackson awoke and hugged him closer. “Hey, Jax”  
“Hey yourself.” And kiss his temple. “that last bit you did was awesome.” He sleepily whispered into Stiles’ neck as he went back to sleep. Stiles felt amazing to be surround by pack. As they the bonds from his pack mates glowed.

Oo00oO

Derek bottle fed his son Paul as Danny burped Laura, the rest of the pack were gathered around the living room setting up movie night. His little pack had expanded not just with the addition of Stiles and the twins, but Lydia too had joined to be with Cora. Derek was an alpha again; he was stronger, and wiser now. He listened to his emissary, and trained his betas; he had a mate that balanced him out perfectly and two pups to carry the Hale name. Derek was finally happy, his only regret was not having his mother and sister Laura here to witness. As if she sensed her brother’s dark thought Cora place a hand on his shoulder and a assuring smile. It was amazing to finally feel complete again.

**Author's Note:**

> The rape/con refers the past victims, and Stiles getting fingered against his will


End file.
